


[PODFIC] Of Ninja Hobbits and Best Friends by onemediumdrip

by churkey



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From that moment on, Mike felt a strange kinship with Blaine. He imagined dancing with him and jumping on things together. Mike's always wanted a friend like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Of Ninja Hobbits and Best Friends by onemediumdrip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Ninja Hobbits and Best Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35557) by onemediumdrip. 



[Read and comment on the fic here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7252393/1/Of-Ninja-Hobbits-and-Best-Friends)

* * *

  
[download as mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/glee-of_ninja_hobbits_and_best_friends.mp3) | [download as m4b](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/glee-of_ninja_hobbits_and_best_friends.m4b)  
(right-click 'save as' for m3p) 

(right click, 'save as...')


End file.
